Six Sentences
by Ayoshen
Summary: As the title hints, this is an ongoing collection of more or less 6-sentence fics requested by other Oncers. Includes various ships, but all are femslash.
1. Gratitude

**1. Gratitude (Swan Queen)  
**

"Henry told me exactly what it was that you did — that you could have left us both to die, but you didn't," she says, abrupt and misplaced as it is, after what seems like twenty eight years of searching for what she thinks you want to hear.

"Your gratitude is the last thing I need, Miss Swan," you spit back at her and her foolish attempt at reconciliation.

"So you admit you _do_ need it," Emma smirks; it's the kind of smirk that reminds you all too much of her father when he's bested you, humiliated you or outsmarted you, the kind of elvish lop-sided grin that must have run in their family for generations — but there's another quality to it, something that crosses the malice you associate with said grin, and you turn your back to her, unable to face it.

"I was wrong about you."

"You are wrong about a lot of—" you turn around, but she's not there anymore.

"…Things," you finish in a whisper a good octave below where you started. You don't doubt the invalidity of your thoughts at this moment, but still they are there, trying to convince you that maybe, just maybe, this decision is the first one you've made that you will not begin to regret quite as soon.


	2. Score

**2. Score (Swan Queen)**

"May I ask what's brought you to such high spirits today, Regina?" the man asks — the man who doesn't deserve to be referred to by a name, she thinks — having crossed her in the dead of the night (by what he believes is chance), smiling from ear to ear as his tall form invades her personal space the domineering way he is so fond of.

Regina thinks it's only merciful of her to smile back at him, and pity his omnipresent obliviousness. "You do know that I've always been one for more… elegant means of action, Captain. Nevertheless, under the current circumstances of this world, my options have sadly been reduced significantly."

The glint of confusion barely manages to spark in his eye before he's cut down to his hands and knees on the sidewalk by gloved knuckles connecting with his cheekbone.

"Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on Emma again."


	3. Replacement

**3) Replacement (Swan Queen)**

When Regina finally did find Emma, the blonde was curled up half asleep against the swelling belly of her bay mare in her pen in the castle stables. The queen was well aware her fiancée had taken a liking to the horse since their arrival in the new land, the creature being a last strap of familiarity in an otherwise labyrinthine world.

"I see I've been replaced," Regina mused as she took in the image of the savior lying in the unsure embrace of an animal, much like it had always been between them.

"I… she makes it feel like home," Emma shook, startled by the queen's presence in her state of semi-slumber. She expected nothing but mockery from Regina as, in fact, she would be the first to mock such a puerile fixation to a nonexistent bond were their places switched.

Knowing she held the girl's heart in her hand, Regina caught the hesitation in Emma's eye, but said only: "Shall I join you?"


	4. Haunted

**4) Haunted (Red Beauty)**

Belle's voice repeats the words over and over in her head, husky and groggy and uncharacteristically quiet as it tells the story of uncoutable nights in the Queen's prison, the image of which is by now painted before Ruby's wolf-turning eyes with rough precision, only to rewind to the beginning when the ending bell tolls._ "Then he said he would help me,"_ it sounds, reverberating off the dull walls of Ruby's skull.

"Get him out of the cell," she starts without preamble upon entering the Sheriff's station. Her clenched fists and offensive stance are not lost on Emma, but just this once, the Sheriff is more than willing to turn a blind eye, disappearing behind the corner with a sombre "You have five minutes."

"I'll make sure you remember _her_ name," Ruby growls, baring her teeth, as she delivers the first blow.

Outside the office, Emma plugs earphones in her ears and presses 'play' on her iPod to resume _Evanescence - Haunted_ from where she had paused it.


	5. Check-up

_"Belle is giving Ruby a 'check-up' after she finds out Gold threw her and knocked her out."_**  
**

**5) Check-up (Red Beauty)**

"Five plus five equals how much?" the voice asks, bearing an air of the most hopeful, non-invasive sincerity there can be when it wakes you god knows when, fully aware that hearing what it stands for is of zero interest to a sleep-deprived individual.

"TenforChrist'ssake," Ruby slurs before burying her face under the blanket in search of shelter from that rude, rude voice, dead to the world once more within seconds.

In the morning, everything's changed: the blanket is a placemat someone must have thrown over her, the bed a booth she fell asleep in after the celebration, and the voice now possesses a clear association with an innocent face — or would if she remembered it, that is.

"Do you know what happened last night?" Belle says, hovering over Ruby's still snuggled form.

Having no recollection of the mysterious mathematician voice and her (understandable) irritation, Ruby shakes her head in response, and Belle settles at her feet to clarify, "I thought you might have had a concussion, so I woke you up and asked you some easy questions, like your name, where you are, things like that, just to make sure there was no cognitive impairment," leaving out the part where the story says Belle was also the one to tuck her friend in for the night. "But you're okay," she smiles brightly, if a little embarrassed, and after a moment's hesitation that really isn't there at all, presses a chaste kiss to Ruby's cheek, leaving a warm tingle in the desert of the morning's cold.


	6. Hook's Infamous Line

**6) How Hook's Infamous Line Could Have Been Administered Correctly (Swan Queen)**

"Normally, I'd prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back," Emma grumbled, knocking Regina to the ground (along with the wind in her lungs) as a flying sphere of molten flames soared over their heads.

"Really, Miss Swan, do you think you could save your barbaric remarks for when we're not under attack?" Regina yelled over the raging sounds of tens of swords clashing and grinding in an excrutiating cacophony as the two leapt back to their feet, might and magic back to back, ready to resume deflecting Cora's undead forces.

"Gee, pardon me for judging the situation to require a dash of unexpected confessions hidden under a layer of light-hearted entertainment before we die. You're welcome for the delay, by the way," the knight scoffed, freshly obtained cuts and bruises dying the chainmail sanguine where every attack aimed at the queen, the only real queen, had landed.

"And for the record, what I was trying to say was that if you're the last thing I'll ever see, I can't say it couldn't have been worse," she added in between slashes, throwing one last signature smirk Regina's way, and, closing her eyes to preserve that image, buried the enchanted blade in the ground with one powerful swing. The action released a webbed force field to blow back the dead — the last bit of magic Emma's stubborn heart would ever conjure.


	7. How Gold Gets a Plateful

_"Emma finds out that Gold sent Ruby flying and gets angry."_

**7) How Gold Gets a Plateful of Fuck You with a Dash of Ass-kicking (Red Swan)**

"It was completely unnecessary," Emma spat at the man — as he presented himself these days — as she struggled to keep her clenched fist from somehow accidentally _twitching_ right in the general direction of his wrinkly face.

"Need I remind you that we were convinced, based on our own experience, that you and your mother were both dead by then?" Rumpel shot back, the ever-present cane supporting most of his weight like the innocuous, watchful bystander forming a not-so-living shield between him and a Sheriff whose momentary aura was all pain and no game.

"_You and Regina_ were, not us. Look, I don't know how things worked back at Pride Rock, but in my world, you don't get to decide how other people feel, what they believe or what they do about it." Emma crossed the remaining distance between them and was met with no resistance as her fingers curled greedily, almost spasmodically, around the collar of his shirt, which only made her stomach flip all the more. "I've noticed you like to play with fire, Gold. Just make sure you don't get burned — or that someone else doesn't burn you."


	8. Bath

_"Wolf!Ruby gets dirty and Belle has to wash her."_

**8) Bath (Red Beauty)**

Following Rumpelstiltskin's rather tasteless quip involving Ruby's ability to turn (or lackthereof), which he had conveniently executed (er, unpredictable magic did) upon finding out that Ruby had kissed the young librarian, Belle was literally up to her knees in a glorious cocktail of mud, fur, twigs and possibly carnivore drool. Trying to bathe Ruby in her wolf form proved to be an impossible task, what with the wolf, who happened to be twice the size of a crouching Belle, squirming and thrashing about in the inadequately small tub.

"Good grief, did you chase something through a swamp again?" asked Belle through gritted teeth, careful to accept incoming oxygen only through her mouth.

The wolf's ears tilted backwards and the beast whimpered, looking up at the brunette with convincing puppy dog eyes. Instead, with her back and legs scrubbed to a slightly more survivable level of stink, Ruby proceeded to topple over on her back, seemingly oblivious to the giant splash that produced and rained all over Belle, wagging her tail to convey a rather understandable request.

"Ruby," the now soaked Belle growled in her own less animalistic fashion, pointing an accusatory finger at her indisposed friend, "Let me make this perfectly clear — wolf or not, I am _not_ under any circumstances touching anywhere close to your belly until at least the third date!"


End file.
